


Dragon Guardian

by mmteku123



Category: One Piece, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Arcanine - Freeform, Growilithe, Human memories, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon in One Piece, human in a pokemon body, reincarnated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmteku123/pseuds/mmteku123
Summary: I don't remember how I got here, nor why I am a Growlithe. But I do know that this new life given to me, I will live to its fullest. Even if it means going with a bunch of annoying, trouble seeking, meat loving, stupid, crazy, and did I mention down right stupid people, known as the StrawHat Pirates. But they are my stupid people! Don't you dare hurt them or I'll bare my fangs!





	1. Chapter 1

Who's there? I know you're out there. Why can't you talk to me? Why can't I move? The hell happen to me…

Okay, Calm down. I'm not in pain, so that's good. Now, I'm trying to remember what's the last thing I can recall. Um, I know I was going somewhere, but where. Oh this is so hard. HELLO! Can someone hear me? I can't move, nor can I see anything….

Wait! What's that sound? Its a low rumbling god it is shaking me! Am I in a bag? At least I can still hear and feel. I need to get out. I need to get out. I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

Oh?

Oh…

I cracked it? I guess I need to keep pushing. I keep pushing this weird substance, getting angry. Who the hell would kidnap me like this? I want out. I need to go back home. That's it. I'm almost out. Finally, I could see what's around me. There is a lump of green feathers around me. I stumble, falling down to the ground. I never knew the ground to be this close to me, WAIT A MINUTE!

Don't Don't Don't Panic! NO,NO,NO! I can hear myself whine like a dog.

WHAT AM I? I see my hands are actually paws, two claws visibly. I think I'm orange with black stripes, as I can see how fluffy my fur is. I look at my body as much as I can. God, am I fluffy or what? Is this one of those things? You know, where you get reincarnated to a new world. Awww, I'm a strange dog. Internally, I sigh. My whimpering are soft, but still there.

Now, I need to face the facts. I'm a dog and have no idea where I am. I didn't notice something moving. Suddenly, I feel something watching me. Slowly, I look behind. I whip around to see that the green lump of feathers is actually a creature. It's yellow eyes pierce right through my soul. Instantly, I sit down, my ears lower in submission.

"Mama?" I ask, whispering. It's head lean closer, as my whole body shakes. Then they start to nuzzle me, licking my face. I let them do what they want to do.

"No, I'm not your mother…." they whisper, a low rumbling noise coming from them. If they are not my mother, who and what are they?

"Then who and what are you?" I ask, standing up. They stare at me, before leaning over to drink from a small puddle of spring water. I see how sharp their teeth are.

"My name is Ryu, a simple dragon…," they said, before lowering their head to the ground. They look really tired, or do they always look like that. I nod.

Feeling thirsty, I walk over to the small puddle to have myself a drink. I look down to see a dog with orange fur with black stripes, and cream color muzzle,chest, and tail.

OH GOD A GROWLITHE! I'm a freaking Growlithe. Okay maybe being a pokemon is not that bad. But, I never seen a dragon type pokemon like Ryu before though. As I mentally debate in my head, I hear Ryu say something.

"...You should have a name too…." they said, before falling asleep. I stare at them. A name? I had a name. I have a name. I think. After drinking some water, I walk over to Ryu,cuddling next to them. I slowly drift off to sleep, thinking since this is a new life should I have a new name or try to remember my old name.

After falling asleep, Ryu slowly opens his eyes, seeing this small creature next to him. Ryu remembers that they were ask to take care of an egg. Ryu didn't know that this egg would hatch into a strange dog. Ryu uses his feathered wings to keep the dog warm and protected. Ryu wonders when will Apis's reaction going to be when she finds out that this dog came from the egg. Ryu internally laughs. What a sight it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is a new day. I wake up to Ryu's soft snoring. I roll my neck a bit, stretching a bit. I walk over to the small puddle and drink some water. I really want to explore the area and see if I can reach outside. I start to use my nose, hoping to figure a way out. I start to follow a scent and before I went to far, Ryu wakes lift their head, slowly blinking at me.

"Don't go to far…... There is someone I want you to meet,"Ryu said, slowly getting up. I see them, waddle to the water. I wag my tail, and nod.

"Okay, bye Ryu," I said, and took off. It didn't take long for me to reach the exit of this cave. I look around me seeing tall trees and grass. Looking behind me, I see that this cave is inside of a strange looking mountain. That's okay. I decide to follow a path. I smell the ground to discover a variety of smells. The only way to identify what they are I need to see what is the source.

I walk, following one of the many scents, as I go deeper into the forest I make sure I mark the way back to the cave by either marking with claws or with urinating, which is disgusting in a human's point of view, but very useful as a dog.

Aside from playing games from my past life, I know I did some schooling before. I had a nice family, and nothing tragic that I can remember happen. There is something I can't remember, my name. I think is was a common name too. Was it Taylor? Nick? Amy? Tiramisu? Mary?! No not that. Eric? Ew no. I shake my head at that ! God only knows.

I come to a clearing where I see the scent is coming from. It is a stag, a small male deer. It doesn't have impressive horns at all. I lower my body, slowly stalking him. Maybe just maybe I can eat him. Ever since yesterday, the only thing I did is drink water. I need to get food into my stomach or I'll starve. I know I should have ask Ryu about the food situation, but I guess my instincts guided me to him. I slowly stalk him, only moving when he goes to eat grass. Moving behind me, I wait for the right time to jump!

He quickly looks up, his white tail up. Looking around he spots me, dashing away from me. Shit! I sprung forward, barking at him. I try to chase him down, but he is so fast. I stop, panting hard.

With an empty stomach, I make my way back to the cave. I can't believe I come back empty handed. My ears flick a bit, picking up sounds of someone talking. I walk in further to see a girl talking to Ryuu. Ryuu slowly blinks at them, eating some food. My nose lets me know that it's some kind of meat. I'm a bit nervous though. I didn't know who she was. She might be a friend, but she can also be an enemy?!

Without me realizing it, my growling disturbs their conversation. My eyes are lock on her as she starts to panic. Baring my teeth, I approach her, intending to intimidate her. Ryuu lifts his head, blinking slowly at me, before scoffing at me.

"Stop…." Ryuu said, with his hoarse voice. Instantly, I back down, whimpering like a pup, licking my lips. Ryuu slowly lowers his head back onto the ground, tired.

"This is Apis…" Ryu introduce her. I tilt my head, sniffing her a bit. Seeing that she is not a threat, my tail starts to wag. She just smiles as I sit down next to Ryu.

"So, you came from the egg, right?" she asks me. I look up and stare at her eyes. I comes closer and kneels in front of me. She reaches something in her pocket, and my nose picks up a delicious scent. I get antsy,getting up but not moving. I lick my chomps, drooling a bit. She hands out a weird ball, I sniff it, before taking a bite of it. The heat doesn't bother me at all, but the flavors are delicious. It's Meat! I devour the rest and start to lick her palms clean.

"Thank you, Apis," I said, licking her laughs, my tail starts to wag even faster. She tries to stop me, but I wouldn't until Ryu huff at me. I stop and go back to their side, nuzzling their face.

"Aww, he is so cute," Apis said,which I quickly growl. How can she not notice that I am a female.

"Apis, I'm a girl Growlithe, not a boy Growlithe," I said, shaking my head. Apis tilts her head in confusion.

"Growlithe?" she said with confusion her eyes. I nod.

"Yes. I'm a Growlithe. This is what I am," I said, simply. She gets it and gets up.

"Okay, Growlithe, Ryuu. I need to go, Grandpa needs me tonight so, I'll see you guys tomorrow,"She said, waving goodbye. I follow her out of the cave and see her off. I whine a bit, seeing her disappear into the forest. I'm guessing she is the one feeding Ryu.

But there is something off. Usually, humans can't communicate with pokemon or animals for that fact. Not only that, she is the only human scent that goes this far into the forest and this particular cave. I hope we don't get caught by others humans.

My claws dug deep into the dirt. I need to be strong for Ryu. Even though, I'm new to this world and I have some vague memories of my past, I will survive.

Yawning, I stretching out a bit. Maybe after I sleep, I'll get stronger. Before stepping into the cave, the wind blows, bringing in a new scent entering the island. I shiver, before stepping into the warm cave. Ryu is fast asleep. I walk and lay down next to them, nuzzling in for warmth. Hopefully, a new day means a new opportunity to grow.

Something wrong. Very wrong. Ryu can feel it too. After satisfying myself with water, I go out and stretch my legs a bit as Ryu sleeps more. I wander around the forest near the cave, going back to meadow and trying to get a deer. I couldn't get anything at all. So, I wait for Apis to come back with food, but she never came back. I wait all day for here, but nothing. I want to go and look for her, but I'm scared. Scared of what humans might do to me, or what they might do if they find Ryu.

Going back inside with an empty stomach, I drag myself back to my regular spot, circling a bit. I lay down, watching the entrance. Ryu opens their eyes and looks at me.

"...Apis?" Ryu asks, tiredly. I huff a bit, sadly.

"She didn't come," I said. Feeling colder, I cuddle next to Ryu for warmth. Both of us, sleepy and hungry. We went like this routine for another day. Waking up, trying to get food. Failing. Waiting for Apis. Going hungry. Going back to sleep.

I can't go on like this anymore. Today is the day I will get food. I went early to the meadow. The sun peaking out of the horizon, lighting it's path. I lay low to the ground, in the high patches of grass. I hear the birds singing in the air and the rumble of my stomach. I lick my chomps, drooling to see a deer slowly coming out of the forest.

Don't move and stay quiet! Stay low to the ground. Feel the earth under my paw, let it shift beneath me. Rolling back my shoulders, I crawl towards my prey.

I leap up and bite down on its front leg, scaring the soaks into my mouth, making me to bite harder. I can't let go! It makes a big squealing noise, before it tries to stomp to death. I let go, but I jump up to clamp my jaws on its throat. It starts to run, thrashing around. Even if I can't feel the ground beneath my feet, I hold on even tighter.

I'm starving! Ryu is starving too! I won't die starving again! I growl as the deer collapse on the ground, still alive. I stare it down. Please die. Please die and feed me!

Finally, the deer succumbs and dies. I let go and realize how hard I'm panting and the taste of blood. Now that I think about it. How in the world and I'm going to eat it. Do I need to cook it or can I eat it raw? I mean I am a dog and they eat things raw.

I have to eat this or I'll die….

"Guess it's time to eat," I said, whispering a small prayer. I bite down the throat and start to chew. Oh god it's horrible and bitter. I keep chewing, knowing I need to force it down. I don't have a choice in the matter. I have to live. To live, I need to eat. I'm going to live in this world as a Growlithe. I'm going to survive this time, you just wait and see.

Finishing and filling my stomach, I see that most of the deer is gone. Wow! It must have been a small one then.

Condition satisfied. Acquired Title [Deer Hunter]

Acquired Skills. [Bite: Level 1] and [Glare: Level 1]

I yelp, not knowing where that voice came from. Wait?! What does it by title? It kinda sounds like more of a game. For now, I'm going to take this leg back to Ryu. They also need to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Days in and out, I have been hunting and bring back food for Ryuu. Sometimes, I hunt fish since it is easier for Ryuu to eat rather than a chewy deer or rabbit. My skills has increase as well. My Bite attack is a level five, while my glare is a level four. I acquire some nice titles that are very helpful like, Amateur Fisherman, and Rabbit Hunter.

As the days go by, I wander around the forest, I went up a cliff to look down to see a human village of sorts. I stay away from there for now. I don't smell Apis anymore, it's there, but very faint. I wonder what happen to her.

Yet, I can't get too curious, if I go to the town and investigate that might kill me or worse, I lead them to Ryu. I can't let that happen. I chomp down the fish tighter as I see my home, jogging back inside to see Ryuu waiting for me.

"I'm back," I said, my tail wagging in happiness. Ryuu doesn't talk that much, but they appreciated the fish as they scoff it down. I grin, as I drink some water here. Once done, I make myself a spot next to Ryuu and try to go to sleep, hoping that Apis can come home quick. I notice a different air with Ryuu, and I don't understand. Are they sad that Apis is not here? Please don't be sad. I nuzzle with them.

Dozing off, I would have wild dreams, of running in the meadows, living on a farm. Sometimes, I would hear someone call my name, but I can't make it out. I jolt awake, when I smell something very familiar. My tail wags, waking up Ryu.

"Grandpa Ryu?...Growlithe?" A familiar voice. I stand and see Apis rounding the corner. I bark happily, running towards her. I jump, making her stumble back.

"You're back! We miss you! Where were you? Are you okay?" I ask her, licking her face. Ryuu huffs and gently picks me up. I whine as they nips at me to calm down. I sit down and Apis giggles.

"Sorry for making you worry, Grandpa Ryuu. I promise to never leave you like that again," she said as she pets them. Ryuu jumps grumbles a bit. She takes something out of her bag. I perk up,smelling that good meat bun. Ryuu quickly forgives her and starts to eat it. She let me have one too.

"Be careful, Grandpa Ryuu," Apis giggles as Ryuu gulps down five meat buns in one go. I take a few nibbles, blowing on it since it is piping hot. While we were eating, Apis tells us on where she has been. It seems that the Marines caught on that Apis can talk to animals and the legend of Lost Island. How she escape into the sea and was found by pirates.

"Yet, I haven't found a clue where the Lost Island is, Grandpa Ryuu," she said, talking to them. My ears perk up, something is here. I let out a small bark. My nose is trying to smell what's out there. Meat. That's all I can smell is more meat and a slight tangerine smell.

"Hey, Apis! Who are you talking to?" Someone comes forward. It was a man with a strawhat, walking towards us, waving his hand. I let out a growl and step forward.

"Stand back! Get away from us!" I bark at him. I see a woman with him, and she looks angry with that man. Apis spreads her am, protecting Ryuu.

"No! Don't come here!" She yells at him. I lower my head, showing my teeth, but this man wasn't bother at all. He happily grins and moves closer. Then he sees Ryuu and is awe.

"Wow!" The woman comes closer, wondering what he is seeing.

"Luffy, what's the matt-" she stops as she sees how massive Ryuu is. She has a face scared of Ryuu, but this Luffy guy looks like a kid in a candy store. Then he looks at me.

"Amazing! Look, an orange mysterious dog," he said, trying to pet me. I let out a low growl.

"Stop it. I'll bite! I'LL Bite!" I warn him. I snap and almost biting him, but he quickly gets his hand out of my face. Apis tries to protect me too.

"Leave us alone," she said, but Luffy goes wild as he goes around touching Ryuu.

"Are they alive? Are they real?" he asks. I'm gob smack, as he goes around touching them, rubbing his face next to their face. Ryuu just looks at him. Apis and I grabs on his clothes and starts to pull Luffy away from Ryuu.

"Get away from him," Apis tells him. Luffy just grins and goes with it.

"This is incredible! Where did you come from?" he asks, rubbing Ryuu's head. Ryuu just looks at him and the atmosphere just got tense. I quickly let go and it seems that Ryuu and Luffy are talking to each other silently. Apis notice too after I stop.

"I see...You want to go home, huh?" Luffy said, nodding at Ryuu. How in the world did they do that? I assume that only Apis can understand us, but can he know too? Impossible. He didn't understand me when I told him to back off.

"He does not wish any harm on me….Apis, he is a guest of mine, please be kind to him. He is a kind person too." Ryuu grumbles. I walk up to Ryuu, nervous and scared with these new people. Ryuu reassures me and slightly nuzzles back.

"He says He can tell you are a good person. Also he wants to be your friend," Apis translate for Ryuu. I stare at this new guy as he grins from that information. I start to sniff him, Luffy gently has his hand out. I smell meat on him, lots of different meat. I place my head in his hand as he gives me a few scratches.

"Luffy, how did you read Grandpa Ryuu's mind?" she asks. I go back to Ryuu, sitting by their side. Luffy stands up and shrugs.

"Somehow, I did…" he said. I tilt my head. What a strange man Luffy is.

"Somehow.."

"How did you know?" Luffy asks and Apis became a bit nervous. I stand up, and go to her side. She takes a step back, not knowing how to proceed from this.

"Was it a devil fruit?" the lady said, reminding me that she was there. I tilt my head. I almost for got she was there. She is very quiet throughout the conversation.

"You have a devil fruit power, don't you?" she asks Apis. I take a good look at this lady, tangerine hair and smells like fresh oranges and citrus. It tickles my nose. I sense Apis relax and answer her.

"Yes. I ate one called the Whisper-Whisper one, I think. Since then I can understand animals" Apis states. She says this very proudly of herself. There is nothing to be a shame either.

"So, that's why you knew about the wind that time," she said and Apis nods.

"Yep. The seagulls told me that. I met Grandpa Ryuu with the help of the Whisper-Whisper fruit, too. I never heard such a sad voice before," Apis states, remembering how she found Ryuu and me. She looks at with Ryuu with such love.

"He lost all of his energy and said that he was separated from his friends and he needed to go back to Lost Island with his egg, where the dragon's nest is" Apis said. Luffy looks around loudly.

"I don't see any egg," he said, searching through his feathers. I bark, wagging my tail.

"The egg is me. She talking about me," I bark, as Apis pets me as I go over there.

"Yes, this little one came from the egg," Apis said. I jump as I hear a loud "WHAT?!"

"A dog coming out of a dragon's egg….?" Luffy just looks at me and tilts his head, I follow suit and tilt my head.

"But didn't the Lost Island sank a long time ago?" the lady said, keeping her distance. I walk towards her and she stands her ground. She kneels down and stretch out her hand. I sniff her hand and she seems like a good person. I wag my tail and nuzzle her hand, showing her I am a friendly dog.

"Grandpa Ryuu said that the island will surface again. He says its about time, but he no longer remembers where it is. He's gotten very old and has no energy to fly again. I wanna help, but I can't figure out where such an island exists at all….the legend itself doesn't give me a clue at all. So, I ask the Navy about it when they stopped here on the island. That was a mistake. They were looking for Dragonite," Apis said sadly. I whine and walk to Apis to comfort her. I can sense she feels a bit guilty, but why. Apis is a good girl.

"Dragonite….you mean the one for immortality?" the lady asks, "They took you away for such a thing,"

Apis nods.

"That was really reckless," the lady said. I nudge Apis as she sighs sadly. She rubs my ears as a way to continue.

"Yes. That's why I never told anyone about them. I don't want to cause anyone any trouble, but I want to take Grandpa Ryuu home. You too," Apis said, looking at me. Ryuu states at Apis and slowly blinks.

"Its okay. You are doing you're best," I said, licking her cheek. I see a small smile. It is a small silence until Luffy declares he is going to help us. We perk up.

"Okay then! I'll take him there," he said with confidence. The lady is outrage with this statement. I wonder if they are a couple. I smell their scent on each other, but not mingle.

"Luffy! Were you listening?! The Lost Island sanked years ago into the sea!" she exclaims. Luffy turns around and grins.

"But if the Legendary Millennial Dragons actually exists, I'm sure the Lost Island is out there!" he said with no problem. Will he be able to find it?

"An island without a map, huh? Fine Let's go!" the lady exclaims. I look back at Ryuu and I see he is happy too.

"Really?" Apis and I said excitingly. I jump a bit, happy to go home. Maybe there will be more of me, more of my kind.

"Yes!. Now that's decided, eat more of those meat buns," Luffy said, grabbing a meat bun.

"Wait, Luffy. That's-" I cut of Apis.

"Those are mine!" I launch my self, taking away the bun from his hand. He yelps, landing on his but, while I gulp down a meat bun. I glare at him and stand between him and the bag of meat buns. Apis, Ryuu and the lady laugh as Luffy and I stare at each other.


End file.
